Spinjitzu
Spinjitzu 'is a special brand of martial arts combat unique to the world of Ninjago. Mastery of its techniques allows the said ninja to transform into a tornado of elemental energy. (The elements of Ninjago are Earth, Fire, Ice, Lightning and Imagination). These types of spinjitzu can help the player move more quickly in the Ninjago Monastary world by using the Spinjitzu Lanterns.http://universe.lego.com/en-us/community/newsnetwork/story.aspx?id=351673 In-Game 'Players Players are able to learn the special Imagination Spinjitzu from Neido after completing his first two missions. It is performed as the charge attack of the Imagination Spinjitzu Double Blade. Charging causes the player to spin around and become a vortex of Imagination. They can still move while in this form, but the charge depletes Imagination. Releasing the charge unleashes a wave of Imagination energy around the player, damaging any enemies in range. (Premature release results in the player merely pushing surrounding enemies back slightly). Spinjitzu is required for smashing almost all skeleton equipment, with the exception of Growlspeakers and Bone Fracture Bombs. The Bone Fracture Bombs and Growlspeakers can be smashed with any weapon. Players are also allowed to learn the four elements of Spinjitzu; Earth, Lightning, Ice, and Fire. Players must travel to the Ninjago Monastery and talk to Sensei Wu. He will then give players a chain of missions that lead to talking to Cole, Jay, Zane, and Kai. They teach players the four elements by having players solve some sort of puzzle to get a key. Whenever players learn a new element Sensei Wu tells players to go into the Ninjago Cavern and retrieve one of the four golden weapons to protect it from Lord Garmadon. 'Skulkin' The Skeletons found in the Maelstrom Quarry are all capable of performing their own brand of Spinjitzu. In this case, Skeleton Miners spin around for several seconds (not harmful until red) and become surrounded with red energy, making the red energy very harmful if in contact. The energy does not protect them from a Spinjitzu attack like it does for higher enemies. On the other hand, Skeleton Engineers are unable to preform the sloppy Spinjitzu well enough to harm players with it; instead they become dizzy, and end up smashing themselves regardless of the damage the player has done to it. They do not attempt spinjitzu as often as other skeletons because of their drilling lasers. Skeleton Pit Bosses, and Nuckal become surrounded with red energy as soon as they spin (skeletons usually spin if a player is close to them). They aren't adept at Spinjitzu, and will become disoriented and fall apart, having to piece themselves back together after use. They retain their susceptibility to Spinjitzu in general, which inflicts much more damage on them than on other enemies. It is for this reason they have set up a mining operation in the Quarry for the extraction of Maelstrom Ore. Maelstrom Spinjitzu Some skulkin in the Ninjago Monastery such as Frakjaw, Bonezai, Krazi and Chopov can do a form of Maelstrom spinjitzu.This spinjitzu will cause Maelstrom poisoning if the player stand too close regardless of wearing spinjitzu gear or not. Trivia *Sensei Wu claims that Spinjitzu burns many calories. *Oh Don Piano, Jook Sonyu, and Kiki Kawaii would have taught three additional types of Spinjitzu; Meowjitzu, Funjitzu, and Cutejitzu. However, these three characters and their brands of Spinjitzu were removed from the Ninjago Monastery before release. Gallery Screen_shot_2012-03-15_at_3.52.30_PM.png|Three other types of Spinjitzu Ninjago-_Masters_of_Spinjitzu.png|Players doing Spinjitzu in the Ninjago Monastery References External links * Spinjitzu at Brickipedia, the LEGO wiki Category:Ninjago Category:Crux Prime Category:Ninjago Category:Crux Prime